


To Protect You

by livvy_x



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livvy_x/pseuds/livvy_x
Summary: An idea of what happened in the car between Betty and Jughead after the drag race in 2x06.





	To Protect You

“Goddamnit. I cannot believe Archie called the cops,” Jughead shouted angrily as he sped the car away from the scene of the drag race. For the second time, he slammed his hands down on the wheel. “Fuck!” He was so mad… so, so mad.

Betty gulped, watching Jughead let some steam off. He was clearly worked up. In some way, she understood. It may have seemed like Archie betrayed him, but he had the best intentions in mind. As the boy she loved oh, so dearly drove, she said, “Jug, I think he was doing it to protect you. I know you guys are in a rough patch, but you’re like his brother, you know that.”

Jughead’s face contorted to show even more frustration. Before saying anything, he checked the rear view mirror, making sure no one had followed them and that they were far enough away from where it all took place. Once sure, without any warning, he quickly pulled the car to the side of the road. “Okay, _Betty _,” he said in a harsh tone. “You claim you never stopped loving me and all, but to me, it really looks like your back on board with Archie… loving on him now.” Betty’s eyes widened, not expecting Jughead to say this. “You have him break up with me for you. You ‘confide’ in him. You probably even knew he was going to do that—”__

__“Jughead, I didn’t know that,” Betty squealed. “And I don’t love Archie, I love you!” She was just as frustrated now. “No matter how much all this Serpent stuff scares me, I know how important this was to you. I wouldn’t have told him to do that… not that it was a bad idea. Jug, I need you safe!” She never really raised her voice, but it just seemed like everything was coming out right now._ _

__Jughead furrowed his brows. “What do you mean? You keep saying that! You broke up with me to protect me? You need me safe? Protect me from what, Betty? I’m the one who joined the Serpents, I don’t think you can really do much to protect me there,” he shot back. He knew that before the breakup, things were being hidden from each other, and now it all needed to come out._ _

__“Not the Serpents,” Betty said, her voice lowering a bit. Looking down with shame, she mumbled, “From the Black Hood.” Before Jughead could start questioning her, which she could tell he was about to do from his facial expression, she put a hand up to hush him. She gulped and uncomfortably shifted in her seat. “I know I hurt you… by having Archie do what _needed _to be done. I told him not to be cruel when he did it, but I don’t know how well that worked out,” she winced.___ _

____“He’s was crueler than—” Jughead was still a bit on fire, so he kept spitting things out._ _ _ _

____Betty let out an annoyed sound. “Shut up for a second,” she said expectantly. Jughead nodded with a bit of reluctance. “I would have never been able to break up with you, Jug. If I did it, you would’ve seen right through me. You would’ve known—” Her voice cracked and tears started to well up._ _ _ _

____“Know what, Betty?” Jughead pushed at the subject. His voice had now softened as well, seeing that something was really, really bothering her._ _ _ _

____“You wouldn’t known something was up,” Betty responded, not being able to say it at first. Without making eye contact, she sucked in a breath. “I’m so sorry, Juggie. He was calling me, telling me if I didn’t cut you out of my life, he’d do it for you,” she said through tears. She wasn’t sobbing, just lightly crying._ _ _ _

____Jughead tensed up at the thought of something threatening this girl… his girl. “Who was calling you?” He said meticulously._ _ _ _

____Betty started to shake her head. “I’m sorry, Juggie. I had to. It was the Black Hood… you know what he’s capable of,” she cried. “So _none _of this has to do with Archie, do you understand? This is because I love you, and I need you here, okay?” Her eyes were now on him.___ _ _ _

______Jughead’s face went completely pale. The seriousness that was in her voice and in the look that she was giving him made the boy’s heart feel like it was shattering into a hundred pieces. He knew very well that this was the first time that she was fully letting her guard down and letting everything that she had been holding in out. He felt like a complete and utter dumbass, and in reality, he kind of should._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m such a fucking idiot for letting him order me around like that… for playing his stupid game. I’m done. No more. I’m gonna—” Betty started to go on and on and on, tears still running down her face. She stopped talking when Jughead leaned over and pulled her into his chest, holding her close and tight._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jughead, who was still in shock of what he was told, couldn’t muster up words right away. It was like all of his frustrations from the drag race had completely drained away, and his only focus was her. “I-I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I was so caught up in my own life with the Serpents, I didn’t even notice. I should’ve seen something was up when we were at Pop’s,” he said into her hair. He was rubbing up and down her back._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s not your fault,” Betty said into his chest, clutching onto his leather jacket._ _ _ _ _ _

______A new emotion was in Jughead though. One that he had been feeling since the deed happened. He knew it may have been a bad time to bring it up, but it was now or never. “I do have something to be even sorrier about,” he said. “W-when Archie left, and the initiation was over… Toni, uh, she kissed me,” he blurted out. He was terrified of Betty’s response, so he was happy that he couldn’t see her face right now. He had expected her to pull away from the hug, but instead she just shoved her face closer to him. Eventually, he felt wetness going through his shirt… tears. “I’m so sorry, Betty. I was so heartbroken and she came out of nowhere,” he babbled._ _ _ _ _ _

______Betty felt like she had gotten punched in the face with that one, but she knew she couldn’t be angry. “I don’t blame you. It’s okay,” she whispered. “She’s pretty,” she said then, not knowing what Jughead wanted right now. Her mind was just so clogged up that she felt like she couldn’t think straight._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not as pretty as you, and she and I both clarified that nothing was there between us,” Jughead said, pulling back so he could look at Betty in the face. “I love you, Betty Cooper.” He wiped away her fallen tears. “Through Archie, through Toni, throughout fucking civil war that’s about to start… and through the Black Hood, I will not let anything happen to either of us anymore, okay?” He kissed her forehead. “I am not letting anything hurt you,” he whispered. “We’re gonna fund the Black Hood and take him down, I promise.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Betty agreed. She knew that they’d eventually find the Black Hood, but they had to be very careful in doing so. She needed one last ounce of clarification though. “You and me? We’re good? Bughead, again?” She asked, using the ‘ship’ name that Kevin had came up with for them._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, Betts. We’re us again,” Jughead said in a promising tone. The two of them then shared a sweet kiss, one they had needed for a long time. They had missed each other so much, but for now, they were okay._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
